Recovery
by huntybear
Summary: Roxas is trying to recover from a failed suicide attempt. He meets Axel, who also has some issues of his own. AkuRoku TRIGGER WARNING: self harm, suicide attempts, rape, abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Recovery** : _Chapter One_

Looking down at the bandages on my wrists, it was hard to believe how recovered I truly was. Spending three weeks in the psych ward from a failed suicide attempt, I knew it would be a long recovery when I left, which was today. I thought about how if I'd ever recover from something like this; this would probably stick with me the rest of my life. I was 17 and I already felt so mentally damaged. This isn't part of being a teenager; this is life in it's brutal, true form.

I heard the white doors being pushed open; it was my mom, coming to pick me up and take me home. Not that I really wanted that, but I most definitely didn't want to be stuck here any longer. I don't think going back home would help, honestly. It would be the same old, same old; nothing changes while you're gone, but when you're stuck in a facility for three weeks you have a lot of time to think about life. You think about how you want things to change and how you can change it, but there's still that gripping feeling where you know it probably won't change, at least not for a while.

She smiled at me, opening her arms to embrace me. I begrudgingly accepted, her arms clasped around my shoulders. I just kind of stood there awkwardly. I've been more affectionate before, but being suicidally depressed kind of numbs you out a bit.

"You ready to go home?" My mom asked. I nodded my head, not saying much. I didn't say much to her, either. When she visited me we kind of just played cards or whatever. She would talk, update me on things. I just nodded my head, not really paying attention to the conversations. I'd tune things out. I had a tendency to do that a lot more, compared to before I became depressed. I'll probably be comparing things to before and after my depression spells; it's easier that way.

The nurse handed my mom all the paperwork to sign me out. I looked over it, seeing what my diagnoses are or whatever. I can't tell if it's actually mental illness or character traits. It feels like its become a part of me somehow, my problems or whatever. Oh, you've probably noticed that I say whatever a lot, seeing I just wrote that down twice in a row. I really do like writing, even if I'm not the best at it. I want to be able to document my progress; that's why I'm writing this.

Shortly after, I finally walked out those doors and felt the fresh air, the warm sun on my face and the wind blowing my blonde hair around. When the weather is so beautiful, it makes you appreciate things more. We got into the car and started driving home. I knew my mom would try to talk to me, or otherwise there'd be silence. I don't really like the silence, but I don't like the noise, either.

"Maybe you should go out tonight," my mom started, "call up Sora and Riku. They're your friends."

"They're probably mad at me, mom. They haven't heard from me in three weeks." I retorted.

"Just explain to them what happened."

"Mom, it's not that easy. No one really knows about my…uh…issues."

I thought about how maybe that was a contributing factor to my suicide attempt; I felt like I had no one I could really talk to. In reality I did, but the thick cloud in my head distorted the truth.

As I walked into my house, running up the steps into my room, I collapsed on my bed. It felt so nice being on mine instead of one of those stupid hospital beds.

"Roxas!" I heard my mom shout from downstairs, "Do what I told you in the car!"

I groaned. I didn't really want to, but I guess it was inevitable. The sooner, the better.

I picked up my phone, which was somehow conveintly charged and on my bedside table. I dialed Sora's number. After the third ring, he picked up.

"Roxas! Where have you been, man? We haven't heard from you in like, three weeks."

"I know. I missed you guys."

"Where have you been!?"

I sighed, explaining what had happened.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Roxas. We didn't know…"

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"Let's have fun tonight, okay? You deserve it."

"Sounds great. I'd love that. It kind of sucked, being locked up like that."

"That would suck, so Riku and I are picking you up at around 8."

"All right. I'll see you then." I hung up.

I had a couple hours to kill, so I did the usual: played video games, ate like the fat fuck I am. Well, I'm skinny as a rail but I eat like someone who's morbidly obese. It's ridiculous.

"Mom, they're picking me up in like, an hour." I told my mom eventually.

"Good! Where are you guys going?" She asked.

"I don't know yet. They didn't tell me."

"Well, have fun. It'll be good for you."

"I guess." I wandered back upstairs to go pick out what I was going to wear. I wanted to look presentable and not like a freaky slob like I looked like when I was in the hospital.

When 8 o'clock came around, I heard Riku honk the horn on his convertible, signaling for me to come out. I rushed out the door, saying bye to my mom and saying hello to my friends. I really did miss them a lot.

I jumped in the back seat. "Where are we going?" I asked as Riku pulled out from in front of my house and onto the road.

"To a party!" Sora turned around, looking at me excitedly.

"Oh boy," I sighed. At times, I really detested parties, or just being social in general. I preferred smaller groups, aka just me, Sora, and Riku.

"But there'll be a lot of cute boys there!" Sora laughed. Riku gave him a look, rolling his eyes.

"Oh baby, you know I only have eyes for you," Sora gushed. I almost wanted to barf at the lovey-dovey shit.

About 15 minutes later, we pulled up in front of a big house. It looked surprisingly packed for it only being eight.

"Sora, are you sure about this?" I asked, feeling a nervousness build up in my stomach.

"Roxas," he put his arm around my shoulders, "you'll be fine. Like I said, this house is packed full of hotties to choose from." He laughed, turning to Riku who glared at him again. Sora kissed him on the cheek. They really were an adorable couple.

We entered the house, which really was packed. Some people looked wasted, some were conversing, obviously trying to get into each others pants. This basically what teenagers parties were like.

After walking around for a few minutes, I noticed a tall and lanky, attractive guy. He had long, red hair, which was styled in laid-back spikes. He looked my way and I could see his piercing green eyes. He had a mischievous grin on his face. It was kind of like he was undressing me with his eyes. I turned away.

"Roxas, there's a cute guy over there!" Sora pointed to the tall, lanky red head.

"Not interested." Well. I kind of was. But I didn't want to admit that. It didn't feel like I was ready for anyone, not even a fling or something, considering it was my first day out after all.

"Come on, Roxas! Go talk to him!" Sora gave me a shove, and I gave him an evil glare, but started walking towards the attractive, green-eyed man.

His smile got wider as he saw me walking closer to him. He was obviously interested, which I didn't really like that much. I liked it when guys acted like they didn't care. I don't know why; I just did.

I kind of just stood next to him awkwardly. He looked down at me and I gave him an awkward nod of acknowledgement. I didn't really know how to start conversations, especially with strangers- attractive strangers.

He leaned down near me, his cool breath in my ear, "I'm Axel,"

"Hi, Axel." I looked up, that smile still on his face.

"What's your name, cutie?" Ugh, how I hated being called that pet name.

"I'm Roxas."

"Nice to meet you, Roxas." And I guess you could say that's when the adventure begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recovery** : _Chapter Two_

"Want me to get you a drink?" I could smell the booze on his breath. Sure it was a party, but that was a turn off. Drinking, or being around people who drank, brought back unwanted memories.

"No, thanks," I shouted back. It was exceptionally loud, what with music blasting and people chattering. I could see Sora and Riku looking over, so I glared at them. They laughed and turned away.

"You know, you're really cute." He smiled. Now, he did have a cute smile, I have to admit. It wasn't cute, that's not the word. Attractive isn't the word, either; but somewhere between cute and attractive, maybe charming? I don't know.

I didn't really know how to respond. I wasn't good at flirting. "Thanks," I said semi-awkwardly. I really was awkward at parties. I know everyone says they're awkward but I truly am.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Axel asked, that indescribable smile gleaming. I really couldn't believe he was already trying to get in my pants within five minutes of knowing him. Well, he looked like the type of person that would do that, but still.

"I came with my friends," I told him, letting him down cooly.

"Oh, you mean those gaywads over there?" He pointed to Sora and Riku, "They were looking over here earlier. I figured you knew them."

"Hey, don't call them that! Even though they are…" I mumbled off, semi-laughing to myself.

"Sorry, my bad. But you really should consider going somewhere with me. I could show you a great time," he persuaded, but I wasn't interested, what with just getting out of the hospital and all.

"I seriously can't leave them," I responded back. I wasn't good at rejecting.

"What if I went over and asked? I could bring you home," he cajoled. My face flushed with panic.

"No! That would be so random and awkward. Don't bother them," I grabbed his shoulder, pushing him back, but then quickly letting go. I knew he would think something else of the simple gesture.

He wouldn't listen. Even though I hardly knew him he seemed like the type that just wouldn't listen no matter how many times you told him not to. He grabbed my wrist, and I tried pulling away but he had a strong grip. It hurt, a lot, considering what I had done to my wrists.

"Axel, stop, seriously!" I half-screamed as he practically dragged me towards Sora and Riku. I didn't try pulling away because that made my wrist hurt even more. I have a low pain tolerance. Cutting your wrists hurts a lot, but when you're desperate to find a way out, you'll do anything.

"Hello there," Axel gave that indescribable smile towards my best friends. I glared up at him, but he still had a hold of my wrists. It was very annoying, I have to admit.

"And you are?" Riku kind of gave him a look. Sora just smiled. He was always so bubbly, I don't know how he does it.

"My name's Axel. Me and Roxas are, uh, acquainting. Is it okay if I take him out? Leave the party, I mean. It's kind of lame," he circled his cup around, swirling whatever was in there.

"It's fine with me!" Sora piped up, still wearing that bubbly smile.

"Just have him home by midnight. He has a curfew," Riku informed, "And, if you hurt him, I'll kill you." Riku also had the ability to hold a death glare.

"Thanks guys," Axel smiled, then turned to me. "Let's go, Roxas." He had let go of my wrist, and we started walking towards the front door between crowds of people. I didn't know so many people could fit inside one house.

After we got outside, we started walking to his car, which was a green Jeep with the doors missing. Personally, I hate when the doors are missing. I could never be a mailman or garbage truck driver or whatever.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I had gotten myself situated, putting my seatbelt on to ensure safety. I obviously didn't know how good his driving was, and you can never be to sure.

"Well, since it is kind of late, we could just head to my place." He started the car, the engine revving.

"And what would we do there?" I asked. I didn't want to go to his place. But hell, I was already in his car.

"Y'know…stuff." He pulled out, driving down the street.

"What kind of stuff?" I couldn't believe this guy.

"What's with all the questions?" He gave a faint chuckle.

"Because, I wanna make sure I can trust you." That sounded better in my head.

"Well, people tell me I am a trustworthy person." At this, he did laugh.

"Really? You look kind of suspicious to me." I looked at him. He glanced at me.

"And you look like a twink. You're a bottom?" He asked. What the fuck!?

"What the hell kind of question is that!?" I roared, feeling anger and embarrassment. Why would he ask such a random question? Well, it was obvious he was interested, but still.

"I'm just curious. I think you're cute," he turned his head and winked.

"Pay attention to the road, jackass," I folded my arms.

"Someone's feisty," the tone in his voice changed, but still sounded playful.

"Well, yeah, I am kinda pissed you asked me that." I glanced out the door, since there were no windows.

"My bad. Forget I asked, okay? I didn't mean to offend you."

I turned back around, looking at those nice, green eyes. With eyes like that, it took away your anger, just a little. "It's okay. Just don't pull anything when we get to your house."

"Well, we're actually here," he pulled into the driveway, turning off the car. We walked into the house. It was small, but nice looking, like a small family could live there.

"You live with your parents?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm 20. I've had this house for about six months now." He unlocked the front door, and we stepped inside. The inside looked bigger than the outside. There was no staircase, but I did see steps to the basement. As you entered the house., there was a small living room on the left side, which looked more like a waiting room, with a couch and a love seat on a purple rug. Then the kitchen was on the right, which has basic appliances and a small table. There was a flatscreen hung above it.

"Nice place you got," I looked around. It was pretty decent.

"Yeah, I don't pay for it though. My family's made of money," he admitted. I wasn't surprised, with him being 20 and having his own house.

"If your family's all rich and stuff then why don't you hang out with other people like you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Like me? Hah, Roxas, I'm totally different from my family. I'm the black sheep."

"I kind of am too. Well, its just me and my mom. My dads been gone and I don't have any brothers or sisters." I didn't like talking about it that much, to be honest. It sort of depressed me. Not that anything didn't depress me.

We went down a hallway and I found myself in his room. His room was painted black, covered in posters of bands I never heard of. There was a small tv and one of those gamer chairs. There was also a small, stained green couch that looked like he had picked it up on the side of the road. His bed looked like it could fit three people and that was entirely black, too. Even the backboard was painted black.

"So I see you really like black," I remarked.

"Yeah, black is cool." He plopped onto his bed. I sat down on the tattered couch.

"What, not gonna lay with me?" He asked, his arm propped up and his hand on his face, that smirk there.

"I'm not in the mood for cuddles," I told him.

"But Roxassssssssss!" He whined, "You seem like the perfect cuddler. So cute and tiny." He flirted. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll think about it." I had to say something to get him off my back. Well, I don't know. I was thinking about it. I liked tall and lanky guys. They are good to cuddle with.

"No! Now!" He pouted. He acted like such a little kid. It was a turn off. Maturity is a turn on.

"How old are you, anyways?" He asked.

"I'm 17."

"Oh. A minor, but still legal." He winked.

"Sure, I'm old enough to consent, but that doesn't mean I am going to have sex with you," I blatantly told him. It was the truth.

"Who said I wanted sex?" He looked shocked.

"I think you've implied it multiple times." I rolled my eyes. He was playing dumb. Very immature.

"Just come cuddle with me, okay?" He put on a cute face, trying to convince me. More like pressure me.

"No-" But it was too late. I was in Axel's clutches, being hold tight against his warm, scrawny body, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Isn't this perfect?" He asked. I hoped he was being sarcastic.

"No." I turned him down and he still insisted. What a persistent guy Axel was. He really was.

"Shhhhhhh, my baby Roxas."

"I am not your baby!" I looked up, giving him a glare. His eyes were closed, his chin resting on my head. He looked serene, peaceful. That was semi-attractive. Kind of did make me want to cuddle him. So I relaxed my body, laying more against his.

"I haven't cuddled with anybody in a long time," Axel remarked, "I'm glad it's with you. You're so adorable, my baby Roxy." Did he just give me one of the most disgusting nicknames I had ever heard?

"Call me that again and I'll kill you." I grumbled.

"Shhhh, Roxy." He didn't care. He was asking for it.

"I'm serious, Axel. Call me that again and I'll hurt you." I was serious.

"Roxy-" I immediately flicked my elbow up, hitting him in the face.

"Owwwww!" He whined, "What did you do that for!?" He let go of my waist, rubbing his face, giving me an irritated look.

"I warned you. You were asking for it."

"Well, that's okay, I guess. I like them slightly violent and moody." That made me want to strangle him.

"You're such a jackass," I told him, moving back towards the couch, until I felt his hand grab the back of my shirt.

"Just cuddle with me, please? And no more elbowing me in the face." This dude was desperate.

"Ugh, fine." I went back in his arms, him holding me close. He smelled good, too. Smelling good is a bonus.

"Roxy?"

"I told you not to call me that!" I growled.

"Riku said you had to be home by midnight, but do you think you could ask your mom if you could spend the night?" He obviously didn't know my mom.

"She hardly lets me spend the night with Sora and Riku. She can be over protective, especially with what happened." I had let that one slip. I instantly regretted saying that.

"Wait, what happened?" He looked overly curious. That's what I meant by he looked suspicious.

"It's nothing," I turned away, my face flushing.

"You can tell me, Roxas. Who am I gonna tell anyways?" He questioned. It was true, but I didn't want him to know. Not yet, at least.

"I'll tell you later, okay? I don't feel like talking about it right now, Let's cuddle?" I asked. That made him stop asking, so we cuddled.

After a while I glanced at the clock near his tv. It was 11:30.

"I have to head home now," I told him. Even though he was aggravating, I kind of didn't want to leave. I'd be alone, all by myself like I usually am.

"Okay babe, let's go." I rolled my eyes at him calling me babe. He grabbed his keys and we left.

It was kind of a silent car ride back to my place. But what happened when I was about to leave, it kind of shocked me. Even though we were cuddling before, I was surprised that he kissed me. When I was about to leave, he called my name. I turned around. He stared at me for a couple seconds and then leaned in real quick and kissed me right on the lips. It made all the blood rush to my face. The truth was, I actually liked it. A lot.

He handed me a slip of paper. It had digits on it.

"Bye, Roxas. Call me so we can get together some time? I had fun tonight."

I smiled, for once. "I did too, Axel. Thanks for the ride." I left and watched him drove away. I can't believe one minute I go from hitting him in the face to kissing him. Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Recovery**: _Chapter Three_

Lying in bed that night, I felt more lonelier than ever. This always happens after good feelings; the bad poured right in. At random times I could get use to the numbing feelings, but not after the good, happy feelings, because the happy feelings were so foreign to me. It's like I've never felt that way before, or I forgot a long time ago. What I'm trying to explain doesn't make sense; it sounds a lot different in my head. A lot of things do. Like, when I was with Axel and I had pictured cuddling better in my head, compared to the actual cuddles that took place.

I actually felt embarrassed about everything that happened, like how he was so clingy but I knew that wasn't my fault. I wanted to call Sora, but it was already 2am. I just wanted someone to rant to, and he was good for that, but he was probably already asleep so I decided not to bother him.

I hated not being able to sleep at night. At the hospital, I had good sleep. But that's because they were giving me sleeping pills. And now I didn't have any and it would probably either be a couple hours or a day or two before I got any sleep. I could go days without sleeping. It scared me, cause I would start to hallucinate. It was pretty mild, like by hallucinations I mean things seemed more intense like sounds and such, or like the ceiling would wave around a bit or I would hear my name really loud even though no one was there. It made me feel crazy, knowing that I had a chemical imbalance in my head.

Later that night I was able to sleep, but I had a really weird dream. I couldn't tell who was in my dream, and maybe it was a flashback type of dream. I have those sometimes. But in my dream, there was a man standing by the corner of my house. He was smoking a cigarette. I came up to him, and he asked me if I wanted one. He lit one for me, and I just kind of stood there, inhaling and exhaling. I couldn't tell if I had known him before or not, at least not in my dream. He asked me if I wanted to go somewhere, to a club or something. I told him it was too late, and that I was underaged. He put his cigarette out, and he grabbed me by the waist and started kissing me. I tried pulling away, but he pulled me closer, his tongue stirring inside my mouth. He slipped his hand down my pants and I tried screaming but he kept holding me close and kept tongue kissing me. The dream ended there. When I woke up, I had a feeling something like this had actually happened to me before, but I couldn't remember. Sometimes when things happen I just forget about them, especially if it's something unwanted or something that could fuck me up if I thought about it too much.

That dream kind of made me wish Axel was holding me again; this time it would be different, it would be more wanted. Or maybe I just wish anybody could protect me. After all, I met Axel the night before; that was less than 24 hours ago. Maybe I should wait before I give him a call/bother him. But the way he was acting last night, it didn't seem like I could bother him. Maybe because he was wasted? I don't know.

It was summer time; I had just gotten out of school a few weeks before. That's why I did my suicide attempt then; I had it all planned out for months. Some sliver in me wanted to not die, but the majority of my insides and head did. There really wasn't much to do, except hang out with Sora and Riku. They were my close friends, I preferred them over acquaintances. I had plenty of those. I use to be very social. Sora, Riku, and I use to hang out with tons of people every weekend. I'd always be meeting new people, and they liked me. But then shit happened and that stopped. I can't really imagine me doing that again. At least, there was tons of partying when we went out. I was very nervous about that party last night, but I did need a night out with my friends.

I was surprised Sora and Riku let me go out with Axel. Maybe they knew him from somewhere? They knew more people than I did. Sora was way more outgoing than me, and Riku was always by his side. I wish I had someone like Riku, someone I could love, be cute with, someone always by my side. Riku moved in with Sora a couple months ago; I wish someone could move in with me. When I imagine it, there is no face. I have never been in love before. I can only imagine what it's like.

Sora described being in love as you want to do everything for that person. They are the first thing you think about when you wake up in the morning and the last thing you think about when you go to bed at night. You always want to be by their side and be there for them. You want to make them feel loved and happy. They're all you really want. They're your reason for living. I don't have a reason for living, but I want one. I want to be happy, I really do. But nothing makes me happy. I don't know if that's my fault or not.

I spent that day just bumming it. But the next day, Sora called.

"Hey, Rox. Let's go out tonight!" He said cheerfully into his phone.

"Again? Sora, we went out like, two days ago." I moaned.

"So? I go out all the time. Plus, you need some extra fun in your life." It sounded like he was about to lecture me.

"Fine. Call when you're almost here." I hung up the phone, ready to claw my eyes out. Maybe if Axel was involved, I'd like it. Was he? I was tempted to call and ask, but some part of me doubted it. Even though I hardly knew Axel, I had all these conflicting feelings for him. It was weird. I guess I would have to hang out with him more to sort these feelings out. Well, when I first met people I always had conflicting feelings towards them. It's such a weird thing. I try to get use to my weirdness, but I just can't.

It was late when Sora and Riku came to pick me up, but my mom was already asleep and she's a heavy sleeper so I just kind of snuck out. She wouldn't mind, as long as I didn't come home trashed or something.

I hopped into their convertible, "Where are we going?"

"To a rave!" Sora cheered.

"Oh, you mean one of those shitty underground raves with lots of drugs, most of which are shitty?" I retorted. Raves weren't really my thing. It wash't my type of music, not my scene. I hated how some peopled dressed up. And most people acted like idiots on all their drugs.

"Hey, you can be straight edge at a rave." Riku implied.

"Yeah, Rox. Lighten up a bit, will ya?" Sora scoffed. I just crossed my arms, letting my head fall back and feeling the wind in my face, the cool night chill. I watched the stars shine, the pale moon making me paler. There was something about nighttime that fascinated me.

Finally, we got to destination shithole. I hopped out the car, seeing that the entrance was packed. Why would so many people stand around the entrance? That's sketch. I swear, some people at these things are idiots.

We went inside, and sure enough but who was there?: Axel. Yep, you guessed right. He looked skinny and lanky as ever. How does he grow so much if he looks like he never had a meal in his life? But for some reason, he had wide hips, which I found interestingly weird. Oh, and the tattoos on his face. Fitting for this kind of scene.

"Hey, there's your boyfriend!" Sora laughed, pushing me towards said redhead.

"Hell no, he's not! Why don't you go fuck yours, huh?" I was surprised how angry I was by his remark.

"Just go have fun, okay?" Sora smiled. Sheesh, how was he so damn friendly all the time?

I shyly walked up to Axel. He was by himself, against a wall but dancing to the beat. This music made me want to shove my own shit in my ears. I know, disgusting analogy.

"Hey, Axel." I approached him.

"Hey, Roxas!" He eagerly hugged me. He gave very tight, hard hugs. I love those type of hugs, even if they are overly-friendly.

"How have you been these past couple days, cutie?" He smirked, his hands on his hips. He looked over-the-top gay, which he did last time, too. I had a feeling he looked like that a lot. But I liked it. It made him stick out.

"I've been okay. Kind of lonely." I was honest.

"Aw, why? You missed me?" He leaned down to give me a peck on the cheek. It was cute. But I didn't want to admit to him that I did miss him. I'd feel too vulnerable, if that makes sense.

"I've just been alone." I gave a faint smile, blush coming on my cheeks from his kiss.

"Well, I saw you with your friends, so you're not completely alone, right? Plus, you have me, too. Even if we've only hung out once before." He was such a sweet guy. Well, he gave you that impression, but I could tell he wasn't. Those confused feelings were rising again.

"Do you want to go smoke a cigarette?" He asked, "I haven't had one in a couple of hours."

"Sure, why not." I was in one of those fuck-it-i'm-gonna-die-anyways type of moods. I deserved to be in that type of mood.

We went outside and sat on a curb. He handed me a cigarrete and lit it for me. I inhaled. Since I hadn't smoked in a while, it hit me hard, giving me a head rush. I loved a good buzz.

"I wish we could ditch, but I don't want to leave your friends behind," Axel began, "I just want to spend alone time with you. I haven't been feeling the party scene as much anymore. Well, since we met, even if it was two days ago. I'd heard you be here, so I came."

"Wait, who did you hear that from!?" I was shocked. I hate it when people talk about me.

"Sora. I know him from parties. He's a cool dude."

"That's my best friend," I smiled, "He is really cool. I love him to death,"

"You're really cool, too," Axel smiled, "Don't you think it's weird I just want to spend so much time with you even though we just met?"

"Eh, not really," I began, "I've been tempted to call you. But, I don't know, I don't really call anybody anyways." I felt bad saying that. I don't know why.

"Hey, what's your number? I'll put it in my contacts. That way I can call you." I told him my number, and he added it to his phone. I just hoped he wouldn't call me 24/7. I don't think I could handle anybody doing that.

I put out my cigarette. Axel had finished his a minute before me. "Want to head back inside?" He asked.

"Nah, I do kind of want to ditch this place. It sucks, this isn't my scene." I told him the truth, hoping he wouldn't get offended. He didn't seem like the type to get offended too easily, but who knows.

"What is your scene then?" He asked.

"Alone, in my room." He laughed.

"Hey I was being honest!" I lightly punched him, laughing. A weird, jittery feeling rose in my stomach. Butterflies? I hadn't felt that in a while. It was always the bad type of feeling in my stomach. This time it was the good kind.

"I'll send Sora a text," Axel began texting away, "and we can go somewhere and then I'll take you home."

He walked me to his Jeep, and I easily hopped in because no doors. "Y'know, Axel. It makes me nervous as hell that there's no doors."

"Oh, if you wear your seatbelt you'll be just fine." He reassured me, but I was still nervous.

He pulled out of the parking lot and sped away. "So, where are we going, by chance?" I asked.

"There's a park around here. It has benches and stuff. I was thinking we could just sit down and talk. Is that okay with you?" He asked, driving one-handed.

"Yeah, that sounds great," I smiled. I could feel myself begin to open up a little. That was hard for me. Really hard, actually.

**A/N:** Muhahaha cliff hanger :D review please!


End file.
